This application is based on Patent Application No. 105,112/1998 filed Apr. 15, 1998 in Japan, the content of which is incorporated hereinto by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video reproduction controller and a storage medium and more particularly to a video reproduction controller and a storage medium which detect special parts of video data from a video reproducing device and control the video reproducing device based on an information about the positions of the detected special parts on the recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
When editing a reproduced video by using a video tape recorder to produce a broadcast program, inappropriate video scenes, such as those in a recorded video that are not necessary for making the program and those that may have undesirable effects on viewers, are cut off during dubbing and editing. In this specification the scenes that may have undesirable effects on the viewers are referred to as special parts. The special parts may include flawed video parts, such as tape scratches, and scenes using special effects that may be detrimental to the health of some viewers.
To remove these special parts a conventional practice involves reproducing a recorded video at a normal playback speed, visually checking for the presence or absence of special parts, recording replayed times of, if any, special parts that correspond to their positions on the tape, referencing the recorded times to cut out the special parts during editing, and then performing the dubbing.
The above conventional practice, however, requires an operator to check for the presence or absence of special parts and to control a reproducing video tape recorder during editing so that the removed parts (special parts) will not be dubbed, thus complicating editing operations.
Under these circumstances, the present invention has been accomplished to provide a video reproduction controller and a storage medium which overcome the above-mentioned drawback by recording position information of the detected special part and using the recorded information during dubbing.
The video reproduction controller of the invention comprises: an input means for inputting, from a video reproducing device, a position information about a recording medium when a special part is detected by the video reproducing device reproducing video data on the recording medium; a storage means for storing the position information; a display means for retrieving the position information from the storage means and displaying a position where the detected special part is recorded on the recording medium; a specification means for specifying from outside a replay position on the recording medium; and a control means for generating a control signal to control replaying of the video reproducing device based on the position information corresponding to the specified replay position.
The storage medium of the invention is removably loaded into a video reproduction controller and stores, in a predetermined format, a position information about a recording medium when a special part is detected by the video reproducing device reproducing video data on the recording medium.